deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilenHD/Kano vs The Joker (Nolanverse)
Kano: The Black Dragon leader, who works for the forces of Outworld VS The Joker: The Clown Prince of Crime, who spread terror across Gotham. Who..is..Deadliest?!? To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we see what happens, when two warriors go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, history will be rewritten, but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. Kano Kano is a member of the Black Dragon, and features in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is one of the few original characters, debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game. He was the first member of the Black Dragon to apear in the series, followed by many others. As a mercenary and leader of the international crime cartel known as the Black Dragon, he rises beyond the level of mere brutality and aggression by also being sly and cunning. It was through his resourcefulness that he convinced Shao Kahn to spare his life, and it was through ruthless ambition that he later ascended to position of general of Outworld's armies. Originally from Australia, Kano is highly opportunistic and incredibly selfish, eager to betray others even if it be his own allies, usually for financial gain. One of the more notable features of Kano is his facetious and twisted sense of humour, almost always making light of most circumstances. He combines the features of a cowardly minion, a lone survivor, a crazed madman, and a ruthless commander. His actions have made him the archenemy of Sonya Blade who has developed an obsession over finding and bringing Kano to justice. A portion of Kano's face is covered with a metal plate, (in his more recent appearances this has been changed to cybernetic upgrades) the result of a disfiguring injury he sustained at the hands of Major Jackson Briggs prior to the events of the series, with the plated eye being a glowing red orb capable of emitting laser beams. He very often uses his signature butterfly swords in combat, whether he throws them at the opponent or uses them in hand-to-hand combat. In addition, his eye laser is used often. Kano brings the best what Earthrealm can offer as: |-| Short Range= Butterfly Swords *Weight: 1 pound each *Length: 1.50 feet each *Steel |-| Mid Range= CZ-75 *Range: 50 meters *Rate of Fire: 31 rounds/ minute *Round: .40 S&W (10x22mm) *Magazine: 26 round box |-| Long Range= Bionic Eye *Range: 50 metres *Plasma *Can instakills if connects to head *Can fire infinite blasts |-| Explosive= RPG-7 *Range: 200 meters *Rate of Fire: 3 rockets/ minute *Round: 85mm *Magazine: 1 rocket |-| The Joker An insane but brilliant criminal mastermind, The Joker is an anarchist murderer that appeared in the Gotham crime world shortly after the appearance of the Batman. Although his origins are shadowed in mystery, ranging from gambling debts to abusive family, one thing is clear; his intent is sheer chaos to reign over Gotham City. His group of hired thugs originally robbed banks, with little to no other purpose. Soon after Batman appears, however, the Joker decides to plunge Gotham into anarchy. Gathering several of Gotham's leading criminal bosses, the Joker agrees to murder the Batman at the cost of half the money that Lau, an illegitimate Chinese accountant, takes away from Gotham for safekeeping. One criminal boss, Gamboi, places a bounty on the Joker because of disrespect, but is murdered by his own men later that night. With his deal made, the Joker begins a reign of terror over Gotham that involves the assassinations of several political figures, demanding the identity of the Batman. A close ally of Batman, the District Attorney Harvey Dent, later reveals at a press conference that he is Batman. The Joker attempts to attack Dent, but is stopped by Commissioner Gordon and Batman. This is revealed as a ruse, however, as the Joker's men kidnap both Dent and his fiance Rachel Dawes. Despite Batman's best efforts, Dawes is killed by a large explosion while Dent is mentally and physically scarred. The Joker, meanwhile, orchestrates a plan to escape from prison, which succeeds. With the once morally just Dent broken, the Joker claims Gotham as his city from the other criminal bosses. The Joker, now in control of the streets, allows all citizens to leave on two ferries; each is prepared with bombs. The Joker reveals that each of the ferries has the detonator for the other ship, and that if no ship explodes by midnight he will destroy them both. Much to his disappointment, however, neither ship makes a move and he is defeated in combat by Batman. His back-up plan, however, has succeeded. Corrupting Harvey Dent, the Joker twists the broken man's mind into a path of vengeance against those responsible for Rachel's death. With his plan complete, the Joker is left gleefully laughing in victory as Batman tries to stop the once White Knight of Gotham, only to be forced to kill him when he threatens Commisioner Gordon's son. The Joker terrorized Gotham with: |-| Short Range= OFT Extractor Knife *Weight: 0.5 pound *Length: 0.5 feet *Steel |-| Mid Range= Custom Glock 17 *Range: 50 meters *Rate of Fire: 31 rounds/ minute *Round: 9mm rounds *Magazine: 33 round box |-| Long Range= Remington 870 *Range: 40 meters *Rate of Fire: 3 shells/ minute *Round: 12 gauge *Magazine: 6 round |-| Explosive= Norinco Type 69 *Range: 200 meters *Rate of Fire: 3 rockets/ minute *Round: 44mm *Magazine: 1 rocket |-| Analysis & Notes My Edges Short: Edge Kano: His swords are bigger and he is more skilled with them. Mid: Edge The Joker: His pistol is semi-auto and has more rounds. Long: Edge Kano: This is a close one and Kano gets the edge, because his eye has more range and can still hurt the Joker and his gang from afar. Explosives: Edge Even: Basically the same weapon and while Kano had fired one in the games, he probably knows to to use it. X-Factors Mental Health: Kano 50, The Joker 45: Both criminals are insane, but the Joker is man with childish personality, ready to kill and destroy. At least Kano is mostly motivated by money, but his acts are still horrible. Intelligence: Kano 89, The Joker 100: The Joker's plan allow him to bring chaos and rule Gotham with iron fist, and rarely have his plans worked against him. Kano tends to look like cowardly minion, but he is also smart, but sometimes his plans (like helping Kabal) had worked against him. Brutality: Kano 100, The Joker 100: There is no explanation needed, both are sociopaths that are ready to kill anybody for their own good. Physical Strength: Kano 90, The Joker 70: The Joker is surprisingly strong and being able to beat other thugs, but he is a tactician mostly. Kano had fought cyborgs, ninjas, shokans, the osh-tek emperor and the special forces and giving them the run for their money. Notes The battle will end on 15th of April Will be 5 vs 5, will take place in Gotham at night Tremor, Jarek and Tasia will not participate in this fight for fairness Kano will be the only one using his bionic eye from his team, and his Black Dragon thugs will use the CZ 75 (Which I took from MK:Legacy, because in the MKX comics the pistols which the BDC are using are unidentified.) Kano can use RPG-7 as we saw in MK9. This is between 2nd Timeline Kano and Nolanverse Joker. Only well written votes, with good explanation will be counted and no spam or rude comments, also if I made a mistake be sure to correct me in the comments below. Also, sorry for being so late for uploading a battle, I was busy with school and real life. Battle Simulation Kano: The Joker: Gotham City Near a bank in Gotham city the Joker and his gang had stop their bus, and the Joker holding his Remington 870 kicked the door and shouted-"Don't you dare move, this is robbery." and as he turned he saw that someone had come before them. A banker was been hold in Kano's grasp, but the Australian dropped him after he heard the voice and he stood up with a frown on his right eye and spoke-"I am sorry, but you arrived way too late mate." and the Joker pointing his shotgun toward Kano spoke without losing his cool-"What about fifty/fifty? We both get something." "Oh I am going to give you fifty/fifty, after I gut you up, mate."-said Kano with anger and charged his bionic eye, but only managed to knock the Joker's shotgun off his hands. Than both groups open fired at each other, the Joker's gang retreats toward the streets and one of them decided to hide in the bus with his automatic Glock, until a Black Dragon thug fired his RPG-7 blowing the bus and the thief within it. "Alright now, chase them and hunt them down boys."- Kano said to his thugs while spreading into two groups, and as Kano was with 2 other thugs looking around for the Joker and his thugs, but in mere seconds a Black Dragon got killed by a Glock pistol. As the thug tried to fire another round Kano threw his butterfly sword and pierced the thug's stomach, than he blew his brains with his bionic eye. As Kano and his thug proceeded forward into searching the Joker, they found a the Joker and his remaining thieves killing a Black Dragon thug with a shotgun to the head. And the other one was firing toward the Joker and his thief, one of the Joker's thieves got shoot from behind from the CZ-75 of the Black Dragon clan. Kano fired his bionic eye missing the Joker, and the Black Dragons all gathered near at the end of the street, but the Joker fired his Norinco Type 69, killing both Black Dragons , but Kano still narrowly escaped by rolling away. As Kano got up he fired his bionic eye, knocking the Norinco away from the Joker's hands and as he was charging at the Joker who was trying to reload the shotgun at least, Kano got the OFT knife stabbed into his back by the last clown thug. Kano shrugged it off and toss the thug toward the Joker, as the thug was yelling, both he and his boss collided. The Joker rose up and as he was trying get him up, he spoke to him-"Stop lying like an infant and start being useful!", before the Australian come and tore the thugs head off , than punching the Joker with so much strength, he collapsed. As Kano approached the unarmed Clown Prince of Crime, he kicked him in the guts and as he stabbed him in the back, cutting his spine, he whispered in his ear-"I told you I was going to give you fifty/fifty, after I gut you up nicely" and stabbed him few more times, killing him. As Kano arose, he grabbed his wokie tokie and spoke-"Heya Jarek, would you mind to come with the helicopter to Gotham and take me, since I got into bit o' trouble." "Fine, just wait me somewhere, where the Special Forces can't capture you"-Jarek responded to Kano. "You ain't gonna worry about me"- Kano responded, and he calmly lit a cigar and sat at the top of a pushed trash can to smoke in victory. Expert's Opinion Kano was more experienced, had better weapons and he faced deadlier opponents such as cyborgs, ninjas and demons. Also the Joker's gang isn't as loyal, as the Black Dragon clan of Kano. Category:Blog posts